


You... Hey don't you walk away from me

by christarennerston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve watched you pace back and forth, watching you mutter to yourself. You were upset and it was his fault; you only spoke to yourself when you were REALLY angry. Steve held back a sigh, running his hand through his hair, he knew that making any noise would bring you back over to him to scream some more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You... Hey don't you walk away from me

Steve watched you pace back and forth, watching you mutter to yourself. You were upset and it was his fault; you only spoke to yourself when you were REALLY angry. Steve held back a sigh, running his hand through his hair, he knew that making any noise would bring you back over to him to scream some more.

The reason you were so upset? That was easy enough to answer. You had caught the captain spending time with his ex after he said he was working late. Cap now realized that this was a bad idea.

Steve called your name softly, trying to get your attention without another argument ensuing. "Please, come sit down."

You sighed and sat on the edge of the coffee table, looking to the floor. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The blond licked his lips, trying to word the answer properly. "I thought that if I didn't tell you then you wouldn't feel like I was trying to get back with her."

"You do realize I think that now more than ever, right," you questioned, gazing at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I realize that, but truly, I don't see why you'd be upset either way, I mean, just because I dated her doesn't mean she means anything to me now."

The sorrow you had, turned to rage at his sentence. "You don't see why, Steve? So even though you said that was the reason you kept it from me, you're taking it back?"

"That isn't what I-- Hey! We aren't finished talking yet!" In the middle of his sentence you got up and walked away.


End file.
